


Wrong apartment

by Daisymayy24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisymayy24/pseuds/Daisymayy24
Summary: A drunk Maggie accidentally stumbles into Alex's apartment, Alex kicked her out, but then changed her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late on a cold friday night and Alex Danvers had just got back from Kara's house. She was exhausted and all she could think about was getting into her nice warm bed. Those plans, however, were postponed when Maggie Sawyer came crashing through her door. 

Alex had just set her phone and keys down onto the side, waiting until she goes to bed to lock up. She flung her shoes across the room as she kicked them off, whilst on her way to her bedroom to get out of her DEO clothes and into something a little more comfortable.  
Her feet pattered across the wooden floor in the kitchen as she walked across the hall into the bathroom.  
She stopped momentarily as she was brushing her teeth at the sound of banging in the halls of her apartment block, but she ignored it and carried on to wash her face and tie up her hair.  
When the banging noise got louder and was followed by some sort of groaning, Alex set down the glass of water she had made onto her kitchen side and looked through the peephole of her door. 

That is when a beautiful, and extremely intoxicated woman came barging through her front door, tripping over her own foot steps and making a lot of noise.  
Alex didn't stutter when it came to grabbing the woman and pinning her up against the wall. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She questioned, still holding her with her arms behind her back and face against the wall. 

"I am ...so sorry," The brunette started, stuttering on her words. "I- uh- I thought this was my apartment. Apparently not."  
Alex loosened her grip on her and let her gain balance.  
"No. It is not.”  
“My names Maggie” She slurred, with a grin plastered across her face. Alex wasn't sure what made her think now was the perfect time for making friends, but she replied regardless.  
“Alex.” She responded sternly.

Alex looked at Maggie as she swayed her way out the door.  
"I'll be on my way out." She heard her mumble from down the hall.  
Alex grabbed her keys off of the side and started to lock up, but as she heard someone slump loudly on to the hallway floor, she took the keys out ok the door and wandered out of her apartment. 

She saw the short brunette passed out in the middle of the hallway, hair going everywhere and her body in a position that looked rather painful. Alex couldn't help herself- she walked over to her and picked her up from the floor, bringing her back in to her apartment.

She place Maggie down on the couch so she could lock her front door, hoping to avoid any more random drunks for the night.

When she looked over to the woman asleep peacefully on her sofa, a wave of confusion hit her.  
What on earth was she even doing? Bringing a drunk stranger into her home? She knew it wasn't the safest thing to do, but after looking into her chestnut eyes as she came crashing towards Alex, she couldn't resist. Also, she couldn't exactly just put her back on the floor outside. 

 

Alex let out a deep sigh as she looked at Maggie. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with a drunk stranger zonked out on her couch, but she would have to try do something.  
She made her way to Maggie and took off her leather jacket and shoes, leaving them put away to one side of the room and she grabbed a warm duvet and some pillows out of the boiler cupboard for Maggie to sleep on.  
Alex lifted her head up and tucked a couple pillows underneath it and tucked her into the duvet, almost treating her as if she was a child.  
Before she wandered off into her own room she got some painkillers out to leave on the side for the killer hangover that Maggie was inevitably going to wake up to. Alex doubted Maggie would wake before her, but she left them there anyway- just incase.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up the next day to silence, indicating that either Maggie hadn't yet got up, or she was just really quiet ( but after last night, she highly doubted it being anything but the first option.) She poked her head out of her bedroom door to see her still sleeping peacefully on Alex’s sofa, and as much as she didn't want to wake her, Alex was starving.  
She walked over to her kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible and grabbed two slices of bread, butter, eggs, sausages and bacon. 

As she put a slice of buttered bread into the hot pan, she heard movement from behind her, and turned around to see Maggie waking up, eyes squinting in discomfort at the brightness of the apartment. She stretched up before realising that she wasn't in her own place, and a look of confusion spread across her face.

“Ah, sleeping beauty is awake. I was starting to wonder if you had died- that would've been awkward.” Alex joked, looking at Maggie.

“Sleeping beauty eh?” Maggie responded groggily with a slight laugh. “What did you do to wake me up, kiss me?” 

“Pft, you wish” Alex said, rolling her eyes. 

“I thought you threw me out after I burst in here last night” Asked Maggie, eyebrows still furrowed in confusion, and looking around Alex’s place. 

Alex turned back to her cooking and gave a small sigh.  
“Yeah. Until I heard you pass out onto the floor in the hallway. Want some breakfast?” 

Maggie looked at Alex and started to sit up properly on the sofa, her brown eyes glistening in the sun.  
“Actually, do you mind if I use your shower?” 

“Go for it.” Alex answered, tending to her breakfast sandwich that was cooking away. “Theres some fresh towels on top of the washing basket.” 

Maggie gave a little nod and made her way to the bathroom, but she stuck her head back out through the door just before shutting it.  
“But breakfast would be great, please. I’ll have whatever you're having.” 

 

When Maggie appeared back out of Alex’s bathroom she no longer wreaked of booze and she looked much more alive than she did when she woke up, her skin was fresh faced and glowing and her freshly washed hair was tucked behind her ears- still partially wet from the shower. Alex finished up their egg, sausage and bacon breakfast sandwiches and sat the down onto the small table on her balcony, overlooking the morning sun that was shining over Central City.  
Maggie sat herself down and smiled at Alex.  
“You really pushed the boat out here, I mean first you let a randomer sleep in your apartment after walking in, now you cook a huge breakfast for them in the morning? Glad I walked into this apartment and not next door.”  
Alex rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that deep down she was flattered.  
“Think you might want to change the word walked into barged.” Alex corrected, letting out a small laugh under her breath. “And how do you know next door wouldn't of made you waffles and given you a bed to sleep on rather than a couch?”  
Maggie smiled.  
“Please, Alex. Nothing could compare to your warm duvet and breakfast overlooking the city.”  
Alex lowered her face, hiding the grin that came in response to Maggie’s compliment.  
They sat in silence, drinking their coffee and eating their breakfast whilst admiring the view, but Alex couldn't help but see Maggie throw quick glances at her whilst Alex tried to stop herself from doing the exact same thing. Maggie’s hair had dried naturally into small waves that moulded to the shape of her face.  
“Its a beautiful city, isn’t it?” Alex said, still looking over the balcony.  
Maggie looked at Alex with a smirk.  
“You know what else is beautiful?” Alex looked to Maggie with her eyebrows raised, as if to tell her to answer the question.  
“Me.” Maggie answered, putting it bluntly, but not managing to last long after saying it without laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink.  
“Not gonna deny that, Sawyer.”  
“Are you flirting with me?!” Maggie asked, sounding rather excited at the thought of it.  
“You wish.” Alex answered back, smirking at Maggie.  
“Gee Danvers, first you give me a roof over my head, now you're hitting on me.” They both laughed, finding the whole conversation ridiculous.  
The pair exchanged conversation for the following hour or two, only leaving the table to top up drinks, though Alex lost track of time when Maggie was talking. She couldn't help but look deeply into her eyes with every sentence she said, but she just blamed that on the fact that she found her life extremely interesting. 

Maggie helped clear up the plates from their meal, making sure Alex didn't have to do most, if not any of it.  
“Hey Danvers, could you pass me your phone.” She said, awkwardly playing with her fingers.  
Alex looked at her with a confused expression across her face, yet she still cautiously handed it over to Maggie. She saw her type in what looked like a sentence or two and set the phone down on the side, still open up on the contacts app. Alex saw that she had saved her number to her phone under the name “Sawyer :)” and she smiled. No matter how much she would've wanted to ask for Maggie’s number she never would of, she she was glad that she had made that move.  
Across the room Maggie had started putting her shoes on and sliding her leather jacket on over her bare shoulders.  
“I better get going now.” She said, breaking the comfortable silence that filled the room. “Thank you. So much.”  
Alex nodded her head in Maggie’s direction.  
“It was nothing.”  
Maggie blushed and made her way towards the front door of Alex’s apartment.  
“You don't fancy going for a drink on monday do you? Maybe play a bit of pool?” Alex asked, before she could start to leave. Maggie bit her bottom lip, un aware of how much it killed Alex.  
“Of course. I would love to.” She flashed a nervous smile at Alex as she made her way out into the corridor, getting the exact same smile from her in response. 

As Alex made her way to the couch where Maggie had spent the night, she stopped by the door and turned around to face her.  
“And Danvers,” she started.  
“Mhm.” She heard Alex say as she dawdled around the apartment.  
“Call me.”  
And with that, Maggie was gone.


End file.
